<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黑匣/Black Box by royoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370279">黑匣/Black Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royoung/pseuds/royoung'>royoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:16:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royoung/pseuds/royoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>匣子里的兔子，火焰中的影子，与莫天使。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chemical: A Moicy Fan Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>黑匣/Black Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>▲<br/>窗户被蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，即便是温暖的阳光照射进来也变成了惨淡的白。</p><p>这一天像平常的每一天一样，安吉拉·齐格勒从办公室的临时床上坐起来，准备开始新一天的工作。</p><p>备用的门卡孤单地挂在门上，安吉拉摘下白大褂时，它撞到门上发出一声闷响。门卡上的小机关就这样被触发了，机械的生日快乐歌充满了整个房间，她只好走过去把她关掉，并用指甲又去蹭了蹭门卡角落那几个几近完全褪色的字母——莫伊拉·奥德莱恩。</p><p>总有一天要把它销毁。每一次安吉拉都这么想，在新助手进办公室来之前必须尽快解决这个烦恼。但是这无论如何也是自己曾经的小创意，安吉拉叹了一口气，又把门卡挂了回去。</p><p>在这个门卡几乎已经完全被淘汰的智械世界里，它就像安吉拉那颗复古又单纯的心，一次又一次地如作祟般跳动着。</p><p>莫伊拉收到这张门卡的表情在安吉拉的记忆里已经模糊不清。但是这个高贵优雅但却疯狂的科学家一定是嘴上说着一些极为轻蔑的话，却又珍重地收下它的吧。</p><p>以至于在最后分别的那天，安吉拉才收到这个被退回的礼物。莫伊拉带走了所有的与她有关的回忆，包括那张她们穿着各自的“女武神”作战服，背靠着背站在一起的照片，它的另一个版本至今还被镶在相框里，摆在安吉拉·齐格勒博士的桌子上。除了这张门卡。</p><p>“怜悯是给弱者的饯别。（Mercy is for the weak.）”留下这么一句话以后，莫伊拉就离开了。</p><p> </p><p>▲<br/>离别就像相遇一样再自然不过。这种熟悉的感觉让安吉拉觉得自己仿佛坠入了一场幻梦。或许她遇见莫伊拉的第一刻起，结局就再也没有了分支。</p><p>这个女人拥有可怕的克制力，安吉拉知道她妖冶的红蓝色双瞳背后装满了欲望，无论是她在进行那残酷的人类进化实验还是她在看着自己的时候，但她总是保持着体面和优雅，那是一种让自己感到十分不自然的多余的体贴罢了。</p><p>就好像一张假面贴在她疯狂的内心之上，而那背后只有肆意蔓延的黑暗，是连安吉拉也无法照亮的深渊。</p><p>“安吉拉，你不明白。”莫伊拉吻她，即便那是吻，也只是冰凉的皮肤触感。“你爱着人类，所以不明白他们真正的痛苦。”</p><p>我怎么会不明白。安吉拉想反驳。但是更多的吻落了下来。冰冷的，残酷的，就好像在吻一具毫无生气的躯壳那样，机械而生硬。她抬眼，正对上莫伊拉凝视着她的目光。</p><p>“人类是靠压迫其他人和强烈的求生欲而向前迈进的生物，与自然界的所有物种都一样。安吉拉，你救了他们又怎样，他们依然会被比他们更强大的东西杀死，战争，事故，甚至只是未知的病毒。” </p><p>安吉拉无端地想起一只兔子。她现在像极了那只兔子。</p><p>那只兔子的耳朵上别着一个银色的铭牌，是它作为实验体的标志。她看着莫伊拉将某种溶剂注射进它的身体里，随即兔子变成了一股黑色的烟雾，随着它的名字一起隐没于黑暗之中。</p><p>她们满心期待地等了一会儿，而接收器里却空空如也。</p><p>毫无疑问那是一个失败的实验。甚至这只兔子前一秒还被自己捧在手掌上爱抚着。即便主持过无数次动物实验，在战场上见过无数生死，这个场景仍让安吉拉感到恐惧和寒冷。她不经意地瞥见了一道深渊，吞噬了所有光芒的黑暗从狭缝里渗透出来。安吉拉看着莫伊拉冷漠的侧脸，和她那与这场景毫不相称的，如火焰一般炽烈的红发。</p><p> “很抱歉，实验体死亡，实验失败了。”只是一个可有可无的宣告，或许只是看到了安吉拉茫然无措的表情而添加的余兴表演，莫伊拉转过身去重新调配试剂。</p><p>“既然智械危机让我们看到了人类终会因为这种无聊的争端而死亡，为什么不把精力更多地放在让人类更好地适应变化的世界，让他们不断地被淘汰和进化上呢。就算我这么说，你也不会改变自己的想法的对吗。”莫伊拉没有命令，也没有恳求。她在对着一个实验体说话，或许是一个稍微偏爱一些的实验体，因此没有急着拿去做实验，只是一点一点地在驯养她罢了。</p><p>安吉拉看着莫伊拉手背上软管的压痕。那是这个女科学家对自己毫不留情的研究，生命和死亡成为了缠绕她的两股力量，这大概是只有位于死亡的边缘才能分离出生命本质的实验，现在它们共同地交汇在莫伊拉的身体里。</p><p>或许是两个实验品的对话，安吉拉想，但是安吉拉不希望任何人成为实验品，包括莫伊拉在内。她以为自己可以成为科学家的另一条路，作为极致的光明抑或是永恒的黑暗都太孤独，安吉拉怜悯这种孤独，就好像一直以来的自己，她以为那是一种类似于爱情的感情，就像那些书上写的灵魂的相互渴求。</p><p>安吉拉知道这是最后的吻了，因为连那些克制在莫伊拉身体里，藏在她眼睛深处的欲望，也在消散而去。安吉拉感到一种无力，好像自己长久以来的努力都落了空。</p><p>除了自己，莫伊拉不会再向任何人流露出与安吉拉一样的怜悯和慈悲。而这一点的怜悯和慈悲也在随着莫伊拉的离开而被她主动地从自己的黑暗灵魂里剥离。就像极致的黑暗从不需要光明，多余的情感只会打破这种纯粹。</p><p>“我要走了。” 莫伊拉似乎很勉强地牵起嘴角笑了一下。“最后给你演示一下我的研究吧，还记得那只兔子吗。”</p><p>红发的科学家逐渐在空气中散作一团朦胧的黑雾，化为极小的粒子在安吉拉的面前消失，那最后的温度还停留在安吉拉的手上。</p><p>该死的兔子。安吉拉攥紧了空气。</p><p>但在办公室的门口处，黑雾在逐渐凝聚成人的形状，莫伊拉留下最后的背影，顺手把门卡挂在了门后的挂钩上。</p><p>“怜悯是给弱者的……吗？（Mercy is for the weak? ）”安吉拉只是换着语调重复了那句话。</p><p> </p><p>▲<br/>自从莫伊拉离开后，安吉拉做过好几次噩梦。鲜红的火焰在大地上跳跃着，所过之处皆是漆黑的死亡，仿佛从生命中汲取光芒的火焰才是真正活着的东西，直到它燃尽了，所有的一切重归于黑色的死寂。安吉拉是一个黑色的影子，她在火焰后面奔跑追随，是火焰让她存在，但她终将随着火焰的熄灭一同隐没于永恒的黑暗。她是一个干涸了的影子。</p><p>莫伊拉从来不是一只兔子。安吉拉很确信她会借助黑爪的势力卷土重来。她做了秘密的实验，而且成功了。安吉拉从来都没有真正了解过她，尽管莫伊拉从不在她面前掩藏自己的直率。</p><p>“你是个医生，齐格勒博士，而我是科学家。或许我们研究的方向很相近，但是最终的目的是不同的。”安吉拉想起自己因为莫伊拉的实验而去找她对峙，莫伊拉对她说的那些，“我在士兵’24’身上做的改造，也是你的论文给我的灵感。我也因此发现了生命和灵魂的秘密。”</p><p>莫伊拉的双手上浮动着两团光芒，像某种能源的集合，安吉拉站在中间，仿佛站在某个平衡的边缘。</p><p>“为什么给我看这些？”安吉拉冷冷地问。莫伊拉热情地向她展示着自己研究的秘密，但她的语气确是寒冷的，这让安吉拉想起只在报告里见过的南极洲的暴风雪——似乎永远都不会停止。</p><p>“我认为你有权利知道，安吉拉。”莫伊拉伸出左手打散了安吉拉绑好的头发，美丽的金色洒落下来。与此同时一种柔和的生命力量从被发丝缠绕的莫伊拉的手掌里渗透出来，和从天使权杖里流出来的温柔是相似的。</p><p>安吉拉现在十分确信，她是那只兔子。现在莫伊拉亲手给她戴上了铭牌。她看着莫伊拉办公室的玻璃窗，此刻她就像被关在了一个透明的匣子里。莫伊拉右手上的紫黑色光芒依然在跳跃，仿佛那个漩涡随时会夺去生命的温度。</p><p>但莫伊拉只是用左手抚摸着她垂落在肩的头发。“我很少浪费我仅限的生命。因此我把这些给一位仁慈（Mercy）的学者，希望她还能记得一些我的样子。我的意识决定了我的存在，但我希望我在她的意识里不至于太差。”</p><p>莫伊拉狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，然后顿了顿，说道：“我很快就要走了，安吉拉，也许是明天，也许是下周。虽然我们的关系在士兵’24’的改造后一落千丈，但我仍然祝你一切都好。”</p><p>“兔子……”安吉拉喃喃地说。她此刻就像泄了气的球，她现在只感受到一种疑惑和茫然。她的愤怒不知道往哪里倾泻，只是被这种金色的光芒溶解着，或许还有莫伊拉的话语。她甚至搞不明白自己的心里为什么会不舍得莫伊拉的离开。</p><p>“噢，兔子。它只是从没有想过自己下一秒会出现在哪里罢了。它只是我们的实验品。”</p><p>▲<br/>“啪”，备用门卡又一次掉在地上。安吉拉把大衣挂好，叹了一口气蹲下身去，而机械的歌声并没有再次响起。</p><p>安吉拉早就习惯了每一天备用门卡伴随着它被损伤的声音并出现在某个地方，还有那了无生气的生日快乐歌。但今天不同。</p><p>也许是哪个齿轮松脱了。从前那微弱而模糊的喜悦正如现在古旧的机械上残存的油渍，它无法再支持整个体系的运转了，却仍然在那里仿佛炫耀着曾经的温柔。</p><p>她想起莫伊拉从她面前消失又在门口出现的一瞬间。莫伊拉对她依然保留着很多秘密，安吉拉早就明白这一点，尽管她仍然能在很多时候给安吉拉出其不意的惊讶——那是因为世界观的不同而产生的分歧，她们终究在同一条道路上背向而行。</p><p>安吉拉有一种直觉，她和莫伊拉依然是联系着的，在很多地方，假如相反也是一种联系。或许某一个微小的她的粒子正存在这片办公室的空间中。安吉拉在空气中描摹着莫伊拉的名字，就像莫伊拉写在门卡上的那样，M-O-I-R-A，漂亮的花体就像是召唤的魔咒。然而什么都没有发生，也不会发生。</p><p>窗外透进来的光打在安吉拉的后背，门卡躺在那片阴影里。就像是一切燃烧殆尽，余温也迅速冷却，回忆的残渣被时间反复咀嚼后终究只剩下了齿轮上的锈迹。只不过梦里的火焰从何而起，安吉拉从没有想明白过，仿佛在梦里的时候自己就一直在追随它，直到光与影都不复存在。</p><p>“但其实我们都是匣子里的兔子，如果没有匣子，兔子就不会有存在的意义。如果没有兔子，匣子就失去了作用。”她忽然记起那天的最后，莫伊拉的左手穿过她的头发，搂过她的脖子，像是强迫着但又无比温柔地吻她。莫伊拉拨弄着安吉拉的一缕金发，让它们在自己的手指骨节上形成一个环，那仿佛是一种毫无根据的预言。</p><p>“莫伊拉，我们终将再会。没有阴影，就不会有光芒。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>▲写在最后<br/>或许有朋友看不懂——所以来解释一下！</p><p>黑匣——莫伊拉和安吉拉存在的世界。上位的莫伊拉和安吉拉（都已经成为意识形态，不具有实体，只是观测者的状态）是很多平行世界的收束点，因此也同时有许多黑匣。（其实文中的火焰的那个梦，还有兔子都是暗示了这一点，虽然连我都觉得讲得太不明显了）。</p><p>消散——莫伊拉的技能，因为上位世界莫伊拉自我意识的观测，所以能测算下一秒自己出现的位置。</p><p>莫伊拉是先安吉拉一步认识到上位意识的存在所以进行了成功的自我实验和在谐星身上的实验，同时利用纳米科技（天使论文）是估计每种存在能被分解为多么细小的粒子，这是莫伊拉没有告诉天使的真相（当然也是作者OOC的部分）。</p><p>莫伊拉和安吉拉无论在哪个世界都会分歧的：因为她们根本的价值观不同。莫伊拉是利己的，因此她能够先一步认识到自我意识的作用，而安吉拉基本的生存法则是利他的，因此她的眼里永远都只有她人，包括她在本文中全程都爱莫伊拉（当然莫伊拉也爱天使）只不过她理智的内心在抗拒这种感情。</p><p>所以！说白了就是套娃！（上位者意识——黑匣&lt;无数莫天使世界&gt;——玻璃匣&lt;莫伊拉对所有人类&gt;）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>